El egoísta soy yo
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Nowaki muestra las razones por las que se llama a sí mismo 'egoísta'. (Primer fic mío de J.R).


**Hola! Me presento que soy nueva en esta área (?). Mi nombre es Ruki y esta es la primera vez que publico un fic de Junjou Romantica. He vivido enamorada de Junjou Egoist desde hace tiempo pero nunca me animé a escribir sobre ellos, sin embargo en clases de contabilidad salió esto. **

**Es mi primer fanfic de los Egoístas, espero sea de su agrado. Algo corto y va a lo que va pero hice mi esfuerzo, y va con cariño para todos.**

**Me leen abajo.**

**Por cierto... este es mi fanfic #30.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje no apto para menores de 15 años.**

* * *

**El Egoísta soy yo**

_Egoísmo:_ Inmoderado y excesivo amor que uno se tiene a sí mismo y que le hace atender desmedidamente a su propio interés, sin cuidarse del de los demás. Acto sugerido por esta viciosa condición personal.

_Egoísta:_ Que tiene egoísmo.

Esa es la palabra con la que Kusama Nowaki se describía, por que él era el mayor egoísta al tratarse de su pareja. Amaba excesivamente a su Hiro-san, tanto que lo quería solo para él.

Porque él llegó de repente a su vida como si fuera un avión del papel lanzado traviesamente por niños de primaria desde la escuela hasta que cayera en los pies de una persona que caminaba calles adelante, cuestión del maravilloso destino que aún después de dejarlo huérfano le premió su fortaleza poniendo a tan bella persona en su camino.

Hiroki llegó a su vida a cambiarla por completo para bien, obviamente. No solo sus pequeños gestos que solo el puede descifrar lo hacían el hombre más feliz del universo, sino también sus enseñanzas que lo llevaron a ir lejos y a estudiar la carrera que más le gustaba. Gracias a su tutoría, era también excelente maestro.

Y el tifón sabía que por tanto que había hecho por el debía agradecérselo de la mejor manera, haciéndolo feliz. Nunca olvidará aquella figura cabizbaja y marchita de Hiroki en ese parque, parecía un árbol de Maple al que se le caían las hojas sin brillo en la temporada de otoño, tal como en esa ciudad de los Estados Unidos.

Con los ojos llorosos y su nariz enrojecida lo conoció, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido lo tiene ahora entre sus brazos. Se alegraba por eso, Nowaki sabía que esos evidentes sonrojos era por su constante nerviosismo… por algo ha de ser.

Se sentía ganador por tener a una persona como Kamijou a su lado, podía ser enojón, poco afectivo, orgulloso, sin una pizca de sentido del humor, gritón y tímido pero sin embargo, eso amaba de él más que nada. Eso lo hace ser Hiro-san, una persona diferente a los demás.

Ciertamente a veces podía sentirse muy celoso de Akihiko Usami, él le hizo sentir cosas a ''su'' Hiro-san en el pasado, al principio dolía mucho.

Sin embargo el castaño le demostraba con sencillos gestos que él lo amaba, y solo a él. Eso hacía que el tifón tocara tierra de su propio corazón, enamorándose cada vez más de su pareja.

Solo Nowaki pudo hacer que la espina clavada en el pecho de Hiroki –espina de nombre ''Akihiko''.- saliera para siempre de ese lugar, aunque no podía evitar que siguieran siendo cercanos, pero eso bastaba, y abrió su propio hueco para dejar otra espina con su nombre.

De ninguna manera se sentía el reemplazo del escritor, sino la persona que se encargaba en el presente y futuro de hacerlo feliz, solo a él, y nadie más lo haría, nadie más podía tocarlo.

Nadie, ni el profesor Miyagi, ese viejo que le anda tirando los pelos a su novio desde hace tiempo, aunque Hiroki le haya dicho que ese tipo tiene pareja, un chico de secundaria. Cargando pañales o no, debía tenerlo vigilado.

Menos Akihiko, aunque sabe que no debería vigilarlo por que sabe que solo le habla por cosas de su familia, ya que son vecinos de sus actuales ''suegros''.

Conclusión: Nadie, nada, persona, animal, cosa, átomo, molécula sobreviviente en la tierra va a quitarle a Hiro-san. Es lo más importante para el, y sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

Eran felices, aunque casi no se veían, realmente estaban tratando de cambiar eso.

Solo Kusama podía tocarlo, besarlo y hacerle el amor de manera apasionada por las noches que coincidían, solo el podía llegar a casa y regalarle flores, nadie más.

Ninguna otra persona podía hacerlo, y a quien se le ocurriera acercarse le iría muy mal. Nowaki podía ser amable pero tratándose de alguien que aseche a su pareja podía convertirse en un feroz tigre. El tifón juraría que iba a mandar a su lugar de trabajo a quien le tocara un pelo a Hiroki.

Lo quiere para si mismo y quiere que lo ame solo a el. Nowaki no soportaría ver a Kamijou con otra persona, o seguramente haría una locura,

_Egoísta, Nowaki lo es, he arriba sus razones._

* * *

_Bien, creo que quedó decente, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra. _

_Me costó un poco escribir sobre los sentimientos de Nowaki por su forma de ser, pero créeanme que me metí mucho en ese personaje por que hay un par de similitudes de lo que piensa con mi persona, por esa razón decidí que mi primer fic de ellos fuera de este personaje._

_Si les gustó o no, de igual manera recibo reviews._

_Saludos._

**R.**


End file.
